


Shattering Stones

by SorrowsStars (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SorrowsStars
Summary: Various pairings+suicide! Very much an indulgent fic/poetry collection. I'm kind of a sadist. :3





	1. Gold/Silver:Preciousmetal/Huntershipping

Silver and gold,  
Ashes and dust,  
Burn down the walls just to let the light in,  
Always be hidden,  
Always keep cold,  
A frozen heart so brittle hidden from kin,  
From those you care of.

Never believe,  
Never trust what he says,  
There's no reason or method for care without reason,  
Push him away,  
Burn down the bridges,  
Flee from the warmth, lest your heart betray you run.  
Don't show what you're made of.

Don't give up now,  
Don't let him in,  
The scum that defeated you and tore down the defenses,  
Too much time to fear,  
Don't let him know,  
That the heart he had seen is melting, falling to the ground...

It's cold and dark here,  
The rock right beneath you,  
Blood mixed with blood, silver mixing with gold,  
And the ashes of his that you made,  
And the half-melted heart of your own,  
Mingle and crack, like the snapping of bone...

Electrum blood is wasted on the ground...


	2. Wally/Ruby, loverivalshipping

Ruby looks at the bottle of pills in his hand. Turning it around in his palm, he checks the side effects, throws it to the ground, and swears. "Wrong pills, wrong fucking pills!" The bottle spills open, scattering hundreds of little blue pills everywhere. "You'll have to do, anyways. All it means is more pain, and I probably deserve that anyways." The teenager sweeps up the pills with his hands, forcing down the dirt that came with them. The door creaks open behind him. "Mom! But you're not... oh. It's you. Gallade..." The Pokémon lifts him into the air, speaking telepathically in his head. _Don't you dare kill yourself! Did you think Wally wanted you to give up on everything after he left! He knew this would happen someday.!_ Ruby laughs aloud. "He didn't deserve it. Not that painful. I don't think you know what he died of yet or you'd be wanting to kill me for myself. I fucking killed him. He fucking trusted me and I fucking took his life." Ruby is howling with a broken sort of laughter. "He was in pain, and I fucking killed him. He trusted me! You realize that, right? He loved me and I slipped those fucking pills into his food. I fucking killed the person I loved!" Gallade is suddenly overcome by a feeling of disgust. He slams Ruby to the ground, breaking his leg, and slices directly into his chest. Ruby keeps chuckling as he slowly bleeds to death on the floor.

_I hate humans_

Ruby and Wally were buried side-by-side, two phrases on their tombstones. "Remember what you have," and "Hold the whole world dear." One was shattered soon after placement, and replaced by a small keystone a while later. Spirits guard the sleep of the guilty.


	3. Volkner/Saturn:Midnightshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND YOU THOUGHT LOVERIVALSHIPPING WAS RARE! It feels great to have written 1/2 of all shipping fanfics on a pairing.

Saturn had decided to stop running.

It wasn't that he was going to get off easier, or felt guilty. He just wanted to know what happened. He was the heir apparent to a criminal organization that he did not know the purpose of, and it was beginning to grate on him.

Volkner was done running his gym.

A snowstorm had just blown in, the power inside was out due to an experiment of his, and the Pokémon center he stayed at in emergencies was full. The gym leader stood outside to door of his gym, watching for people just in case he could be of use. He thought he saw someone fall in the snow, and that was enough motivation. Why not go walking into a snowstorm in one layer of clothes and soaked shoes? No matter.

"Why did you come out here? Why was your own life to save mine?"

Volkner was beginning to tire of this banter. 

"I saw movement. I figured it was a person. I had no idea it was you in particular, so stop yelling at me about it. Besides, why the hell are you even here? Does a gym leader or an evil team leader have more right to judge?"

Saturn winces. "I came to turn myself in. I figure I needed to happened, and no one was telling me anything when I was in hiding" A bitter laugh escapes his throat. "Didn't expect a suicidal welcoming party. Knowing the champion, your death would be blamed on me."

It's Volkner's turn to wince. "Probably true, but not exactly useful." 

The two men argue on into the night, finding perhaps neither of them are so alone as they seem. 

In the morning the snowstorm rages on. All of the Pokémon huddle for warmth, and Saturn falls asleep on Volkner unconsciously. The gym leader does not move him until the storm stops. "Time to run. Cynthia likes to check up on the gym leaders after storms like this, and I don't think you actually want to get caught." Saturn doesn't respond. The gym leader shakes him. His skin is cold to the touch. A small smile appears on his face, and he's gone. The lights flicker on, and the heating system starts up. "Too late... too late..." Volkner weeps, pulling out a knife, certain it was time leave. The knife cuts deep into the wiring, causing sparks to flicker. All it takes is a touch of the blade.

Cynthia cannot believe her eyes. A Galactic admin and her own gym leader, dead cold lying beside each other. She can see two ghosts forming from their souls. She releases one Pokémon, and it binds them to itself, growing slightly in size. A spirit can wear out after years of work, and a replacement is always needed.


End file.
